


Weasley's

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What happened after hogwarts? this FF tells the story of the six weasley children, ron and hermione's kids that is.





	Weasley's

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**_ PROLOUGE  _ **

“Mommy, I can’t sleep, can you tuck me in, and read me a story?” asked Elyon Weasley. Hermione tucked in her little girl.

“Mommy, how come the other’s get to stay up longer than me, when I’m one of yours too?” asked Ellie.

“Because, you are three years old, you know, when the new baby come around, maybe you’ll get to stay up later” replied Hermione. She tucked up Ellie and kissed her good night and went down stairs to watch her favourite film, The Pirates of the Caribbean. Down stairs, her son was aiming loud and very rude noises. 

“Scott Harry Sirius Weasley! Stop that at once!” shouted his mother.

“Honestly Hermione, you sound just like my mom,” sighed Ron.

“And you’re just like Arthur, weird, and never do as your told,” retorted Hermione. “But I do love you,” she smiled as she kissed him long and sweet.

“Alright, Scott, Prue, Will, are you all packed?” asked Hermione.

“Yes mother,” replied Scott. “We are all packed, I checked my self.” Scott stuck out his chin waiting for the compliment.

“Honestly Scott, you remind me of Percy, and that’s _not_ good!” said Ron.

“Darren, time for bed,” said Prue. Darren got up reluctantly and slumped off to bed.

“Mom, I’ll miss your stories and I’ll miss dad, trying to be funny,” she added loudly as Ron was in the kitchen.

“Oi, I heard that, Prudence!” shouted Ron.

“The names Prue, dad” yelled Prue back.

“Oh, ah, oh, phew, Prue come here give me your hand,” Hermione was smiling slightly, she took Prue’s hand and placed it on her big belly.

“Oh my god I can feel it moving, what are you going to call it?”

“Well, I was thinking Toni, that way; it won’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“That’s perfect honey,” muttered Ron in Hermione’s ear. Prue giggled.

“I’d best be off to bed now, see you in the morning,” mumbled Prue. She ran upstairs and lay on top of her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

“Okay, every one up! We’ve got a big day a head of us you guys!” shouted Scott as he hit Prue over the head with a pillow she shot him a filthy look as she got up and dressed.

“Come on guys!” yelled Ron down stairs. Every one hurried, Hermione wanted to lie in bed all day, but she had to say good bye to her children.

As soon as they was on the platform at kings cross station, Hermione and Ellie ran through the barrier and were on the platform. Hermione kissed al three of her children who were going on to the Hogwarts express and waved, until they were out of sight. Hermione, Ellie, Piper, Darren and Ron apperated to the manor.

“Are you gonna miss mom, Will?” asked Prue.

“Maybe, but one things for sure, that guy there is a hottie hot hottie!” whispered her younger sister. Prue rolled her eyes. ‘Ohmilord!’ Prue thought. She sat down next to her best friends Paige and Phoebe, playing a game of doable and un-doable. 


End file.
